


Divine Intervention

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angels, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Parallel Universes, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: After almost twenty six years in the spotlight, Brian couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if he hadn't gone to Orlando all those years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

Brian sighed softly as he made his way down the park's sidewalk, he had been walking for awhile in the early morning and hadn't been bothered much as his mind wondered and roamed. With the new  
album doing so well, and the constant promotion and performances of the new singles that came with it, Brian just needed to get away for awhile.

With twenty-five, almost twenty-six years of being in the spotlight under his belt, he still sometimes couldn't help but let his mind wonder what would have happened had he turned down Kevin's invite to come to Orlando all those years ago and went to college like he planned.

Brian sat down on a nearby bench and relaxed, it was a chilly New York morning and the park was empty, to cold to have any little ones out and about. Brian pulled his coat up closer to him, wrapping his arms around himself. He knew he couldn't stay out in the cold much longer, but he wasn't ready to go back just yet. 

A sudden warmness washed over him, making him uncurl himself and look up. He had come out of nowhere, but his soft eyes and warm smile told Brian he wasn't there to harm him and in fact, wanted to help him. 

"Hello Brian." The soft voice spoke.

"Un..Uncle Jerald?" 

Jerald smiled softly. "It's so nice to see you again."

"May I sit?" 

Brian nodded, scooting over for his Uncle, still confused about what was going on and where the sudden warmness had come from. 

"Brian, do you want to know what your life would have ended up being like if you hadn't gone to Orlando?" Jerold asked, looking at his nephew. 

Brian bit his lower lip trying to decide if he really wanted to know after all these years of his mind hounding him about his choice he had made so long ago. He looked up at the angel, fear and excitement showing in his blue eyes. 

"It's up to you."Jerald smiled. 

He took a deep breath and nodded, watching as his Uncle held out his hand. Hesitantly, Brian reached for it, touching the softness of his skin and a flash of light appeared, causing Brian to close his eyes from the brightness and they were gone. 

As the light faded, Brian slowly lowered his arms and opened his eyes, he was in a living room, but not the one he knew. Everything from the furniture to the TV was nothing like his house in Atlanta. As he moved around the small living room, he couldn't help but notice some things that felt like home. The warm browns that covered the walls reminded him of his home back in Georgia. Moving towards a table, Brian couldn't help but notices a few pictures sitting on the brown top, but when he reached to pick the frame up, his hand went right through it. 

"You can't interact or be seen in this world." Jerald said, appearing next to him. 

Brian looked up at him before back at the pictures. It was him and the woman looked familiar but he couldn't place her and the little girl was also throwing him. 

"Who's this with me...or him?" Brian asked, looking up at the angel. 

"She should look familiar." Jerald smiled. 

Brian nodded. "She does but I can't place it." 

"It's Samantha." 

Brian's eyes went wide. "Samantha...Like my ex?" 

"Yes, since you didn't go to Orlando, the two of you stayed together." 

"So the little girl..." Brian trailed off.

"Is yours and hers, her name is Lily." 

Before Brian could say anything else, he heard some rustling in the kitchen making him move towards it, Jerald following. Brian was shocked as he watched himself make some coffee. This Brian was dressed in a suit and getting ready to head out or so it seemed, but there was something different about the man, he looked worn and the light in his eyes weren't as bright. 

"He looks more worn down then I do after a couple of shows in a row." Brian commented. 

"Yes, even though he went to college, working for a church as a youth teacher doesn't pay much." 

Brian continued to watch his alter self as he moved tiredly through the kitchen, before hearing small footsteps running through the living room and into the kitchen. 

"Daddy Daddy!" Lily squealed, wrapping her arms around him. 

Brian smiled and picked his daughter up, putting her into her lap. 

"What you doing up so early pumpkin?" 

"Wanted to see Daddy before he went bye bye." 

Brian smiled, running his hand through her brown hair. "Aww sweetie." 

"Daddy, why do you work so much?" Lily asked. 

"Daddy has to make sure his baby girl is taken care of." Brian grinned, tickling her belly watching her laugh and giggle. 

"Besides, your Uncle Harry will be here soon and you always have fun with him." 

Lily nodded before getting down and running back towards her room. 

"What happened to make me..or him have to struggle so much?" 

Jerald sighed looking at the young man. "Lily was born out of wedlock and to save face, your families pushed you both into getting married. It lasted for a few years but Samantha wasn't happy. She um..she took off and left him with Lily." 

Brian's eyes began to water watching his alter self, seeing the tiredness in his blue eyes. 

"So he has two jobs to make ends meat, his family helps with Lily." 

Brian's thoughts suddenly hit him, if he and Samantha ended up together then what about....

"Uncle Jerald, where's Leighanne?" Brian asked. 

Before he knew it, the light was back and the scene disappeared, bringing Brian to their next stop


	2. Chapter 2

The light faded as Brian readjusted his eyes, looking around. He was inside an office room and before him was his baby, sitting in a chair and she didn't look good. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Wallace, I just can't take a chance on you again." 

"But..I need to this." Leighanne begged. 

Brian watched in horror as his wife begged for a role, she looked desperate and trying her hardest to stay out of the roles that were not exactly honorable. 

"Again I'm sorry, your last three movies have bombed and I can't risk that again." 

Leighanne sighed and nodded before getting up and heading out the door, Brian watch her walk right past him. 

"Leighanne..." Brian said, reaching for her but watching his hand run right through her shoulder. 

"You know you can't interact with those here." Jerald reminded. 

Brian sighed and nodded. "I know, but that's my baby." 

"Not here she's not." 

"We never met.." Brian whispered.

"No you didn't." 

Brian watched Leighanne walk out and disappear into the elevator, tears in her eyes not knowing what she was going to do. 

"What happens to her?" Brian asked.

Jerald sighed softly. "She goes on to do movies that weren't exactly honorable, but they paid the bills. Since Baylee was never born, the idea of starting her own clothing and bag line never came to her mind." 

"Baylee..." 

Brian looked up at the angel. "My son.." 

"You don't have a son here, you have a daughter."

Brian shook his head, this was almost to much for him. Everything was so different from what he knew and loved. He wasn't with the woman of his dreams and his son had never been born. 

Brian's eyes got wide in realization. "What about the fellas?" 

Jerald looked down. "They formed the group after you turned down the offer, but it didn't last long, they almost didn't make it to ten years." 

It hit Brian hard, disbelief the guys didn't make it to twenty-five years. "Are they still close?" 

Jerald shook his head. "No, after the split, they went their own way and don't speak to each other, it was a rough falling out. After they realized they were being used and couldn't get out of their contract.." 

"Wait, the lawsuit.." Brian began. 

"That lawsuit didn't happen because you weren't there to initiated it and it ruined them." 

"Whe...where are they?" Brian asked. "Please, I need to see my brothers." 

Jerald nodded as the light reappeared, taking them to an airport. Brian looked around before seeing his cousin coming out, readjusting his hat and shirt, a girl behind him. Brian walked over to see what was going on. 

"When will I see you again?" The girl asked. 

Kevin grinned, running his fingers down the girl's cheek causing her to shiver. 

"I'll be back soon darlin, just watch for the planes." Kevin rasped. 

"Oohh, I'll be waiting." 

Kevin kissed the unknown blonde once again before heading towards his plane knowing the flight would be leaving again, walking right through Brian. Brian turned watching his cousin's retreating back, his Uncle appearing next to him. 

"Did Kevin and Kristin not get back together?" Brian asked. 

"No they did, but that doesn't mean Kevin's been faithful." Jerald sadly replied, hating this version of his son. 

Brian's heart broke remembering his Kevin's face and how broken he was when Kristin found out he had cheated on her when they were overseas, inspiring him to write Back To Your Heart. 

"What about the boys?" Brian asked. 

"Mason and Max are doing fine, but Kristin is ready to leave with them." Jerald revealed. 

Brian was stunned. "I can't believe that's my cousin.. Does he and my alter self still talk?" 

"At times, but Kevin never fully forgave him for not joining the group. He knew you were what they needed and saw the talent and uniqueness of your voice and what it would have brought to the group." 

Brian looked down, messing with his hands. "My voice isn't doing anyone favors now though." 

"Don't give up on your voice, they others haven't." Jerald encouraged. 

Brian smiled and nodded looking up at his Uncle happily. 

"Are you ready to go back?" The angel asked. 

Brian thought about it but knowing he had come this far, he might as well go the full distance. 

"No, we've come this far." Brian decided.

Jerald nodded as the airport and Brian's cousin disappeared, bringing Brian into another room. Brian looked around knowing he was in a business meeting room as the feel of familiarity filled his body.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think that's all here ladies and gentlemen." Howie smiled. 

Howie watched as the others got up and headed out of the room, sighing as he put his papers back into his bag. 

"How you doing bro?" John asked. 

Howie sighed softly. "I could be better, but making it." 

"Have you heard from him?" 

Howie shook his head. "No and I'm worried about him." 

The two brothers headed out of the room and downstairs. 

"I really appreciate you bringing me on again after everything that happened." 

"Of course, no bro of mine is gonna struggle." John grinned, pulling his brother into his arm, rubbing his head. 

"Hey hey!" Howie grinned, pushing him away. 

John chuckled softly. "How bout some lunch then I'll take you over to AJ's" 

Howie smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." 

Brian watched the two head out of the building, happy to see at least one of his brothers somewhat happy. 

"I'm glad to see Howie had something to fall back on." Brian said. 

"Yes, but he's not truly happy." Jerald watched. "He misses the stage but at least the condo business is keeping food on his table." 

"What about Leigh and the boys?" Brian asked. 

"Howie is to busy traveling to date so he's single and lonely. He's busier now then he ever was when he was out touring and since the group split, Leigh never went for her interview." 

With each jump, Brian was starting to realize just how much he and the others needed each other in their lives, how close and special their bond with each other really was. 

"John said something about him taking Howie to AJ's." Brian looked up at Jerald. 

The angel nodded softly. "He's the only one who didn't fully give up on AJ after the split since they've been friends for so long." 

He knew Brian would want to follow his older band mate, but wasn't sure if he was ready for what he was going to find. Brian looked up at his Uncle and he knew he was silently asking as the room became bright once again. Brian was able to focus a bit faster this time, his eyes getting used to the flash each time they jumped. 

Brian stood inside an apartment living room, the door that had been double bolted was broken down as paramedics lifted and covered a body Brian knew well, tears already falling. 

"But Kevin..." Brian started. 

"Kevin wasn't here so AJ never heard the words he needed to realize he needed help." Jerald sighed softly. 

Brian heard soft sobs on his left turning to see Howie wrapped in his brother's arms as they carried AJ's lifeless body out and down to the ambulance. 

"I..I can't believe he's gone." Howie sobbed. 

"I'm so sorry." John said softly, holding his brother close. 

"I should have been there more." 

"Bro, there was nothing more you could have done." 

Brian watched the scene before him, the tears not stopping. "What happened?" 

"AJ tried to move on and stay in the limelight, but it got way out of control and his solo career was struggling. He finally just gave up." Jerald answered. 

"And Rochelle?" 

"She's still struggling with her own demons and now that AJ is gone, she won't get the support they had found in each other." 

Brian watched as Howie gave his statement to the police since he had been the one to find his friend lifeless and unresponsive. Brian couldn't believe what was going on in front of him, not wanting to believe it. 

The older man knew Brian wasn't done, but was silently praying for his charge to tell the angel to take him home, that he had seen enough and was done. Jerald knew those prayers wouldn't be answered. 

"Where is he?" Brian asked, not looking at him. 

"Brian.."

Brian shook his head looking up at him. "No, I need to know." 

"Uncle Jerald please...show me." 

The older man sighed softly and nodded as Howie and his brother began to fade away, Brian prepared for the flash of light. When the light cleared, Brian looked up and found himself in the last place he wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian instantly fell to his knees, staring at the gravestone that he knew shouldn't have been there, tears falling from his face, shaking his head not wanting to believe his best friend was gone. 

"No..no no no no!" Brian cried out. "Not Nick too, not my Frack." 

For the first time since this journey began, sorrow filled Jerald's face as he watched his nephew break down in front of Nick's grave. 

"His heart couldn't handle the drugs, alcohol, and the bad eating habits." Jerald explained sadly. "Even after the Doctor's warning to him to change his ways, Nick refused to listen and after his own solo career failed, he let go." 

Brian bit his lower lip as he listened to his Uncles saddened voice, tears still falling. Jerald knelt down next to Brian, running his hand down Brian's back watching it go through him but knew he could feel the warmth from his hand as he began to calm down. 

"Was he still the same Nick I know?" Brian asked. 

Jerald shook his head. "No because he didn't have you. You took him under your wing and helped him weather so many storms, you and the other three." 

"Brian, do you know why Nick is still so touchy with you and the others?" 

Brian shook his head, not really thinking about it much since the blonde had done it the entire twenty-five years they had been together, it had became the norm to the guys and the fans. 

"It's his way of knowing you guys are still there for him, that the four of you are still real." 

Brian was shocked at his Uncle's words, never truly thinking about it but it making so much sense. 

"He may have his own boy and wife now, but he still very much looks up to you and the other three. You four gave him so much to cling onto and not give up and end up where we are now." 

"Where is Lauren?" Brian asked. 

"She's in Florida trying to hold onto Rochelle and help her as much as she can." Jerald revealed. 

Brian looked back at the gravestone, the tears long ended but he still couldn't believe what he was staring at. Jerald knew he had to get Brian back, his time on Earth was starting to slip away. 

"Brian, we have to go." Jerald said. 

Brian looked up at him and could tell he was starting to fade. "Your time is almost up, isn't it?" 

"Yes, but I have one last place I want to take you before I leave and go back to watching you from Heaven." 

Brian nodded and got up, taking one last look at the grave before taking Jerald's hand and allowing the flash to take them for one last jump. As before, the light faded and Brian was back in New York in front of the studio where they had a radio interview that afternoon, looking at his Uncle. 

"Go in." 

Brian nodded and tested the door to see if he could grab the handle, his hand going straight through it before walking right into the door and coming face to face with three of his brothers, a huge smile coming across is face seeing Nick and AJ alive and giving each other hell with Howie laughing at the two. Jerald smiled watching Brian. 

"Brian, I hope this trip has made you see that you are right where you are suppose to be." Jerold said. 

Brian nodded. "It has and I won't ever question why my life went the way it did ever again." 

"You were given such a unique look into what your life would have been if you had gone to college, something so many people wish they could have. To see what their lives would have been like if things had gone differently." 

Brian watched his three brothers as he listened to the older man, the smile never leaving his face. 

"I never thought about how I've effected not just our fans lives but the guys and my wife's as well." Brian commented. 

"Yes, you have touched so many lives." Jerald nodded. "Brian, it's time." 

Brian looked up at his Uncle and nodded. "Thank you for everything and making me see why I'm here." 

The angel smiled as he began to fade away and Brian went back to normal. 

"Remember, I'm always watching out for you and I'm always by your side." 

Brian nodded, wiping a tear away as he disappeared. Brian didn't come out of his daze until he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him, almost making him fall. 

"When did you get here Frick?" Nick asked. 

Brian looked into the pair of blue eyes that were just a shade darker then his own, smiling softly. 

"Frack, I love you but you're hurting me." Brian chuckled. 

Nick quickly got off Brian's back, grinning softly. "Old man." 

Brian shook his head as the other two headed towards the blondes. "Well, I see Kevin is making sure to hold onto his title." 

"I'm right here." Kevin gruffed. 

The other four giggled like a bunch of school girls, laughing even harder seeing the oldest roll his eyes. 

"Alright children, lets go." Kevin shooed them towards the radio booth. 

Kevin stopped just for a moment as a wave of warmness went past him, looking around. Brian didn't hold the tears back as he watched Father and son be reunited even though Kevin couldn't see him. 

"Dad?" Kevin whispered, looking around. 

Jerald smiled softly knowing Kevin couldn't see him but felt his presence before disappearing. Kevin shook out of his daze before going into the booth not realizing Brian wasn't with them. 

"Thank you." Brian whispered. 

"Yo Rok!" AJ yelled. "Mr. late britches is getting nervous you're going to go after his title." 

Brian looked down towards his younger brother, smiling happily knowing he had helped create the family he now held just as dear to him as his own, thankful to his Uncle and the Divine intervention to show him what he had right in front of him.


End file.
